Ultraman Cosmos
Ultraman Cosmos (ウルトラマンコスモス''Urutoraman Kosumosu''?) is a Japanese tokusatsu TV show being the 17th show in the Ultra Series. Produced by Tsuburaya Productions, Ultraman Cosmos was aired between July 7, 2001 to September 28, 2002, with a total of 65 episodes, which currently makes it the longest running Ultra Show to date. Production Ultraman Cosmos was created as a dual anniversary series, it was intended to commemorate the 35th anniversary of the Ultra Series as well as the 100th birthday of Eiji Tsuburaya and was the first Ultraman program created in the 21st century. The show was initially scheduled to begin its broadcast in October 2001, but was aired three months earlier in July so as to coincide with the birthday of Eiji Tsuburaya. Cosmos is declared to be the first Ultraman to come from space since the airing of Ultraman 80. Cosmos was also the first Ultraman to feature blue as the primary color, this was done to accentuate the healing aspect of the show. The series aimed to portray a message of peace through the co-existence of human and monster, as Tsuburaya stated that this was Cosmos "bravely confronting a new image for Ultraman". While most monsters were ravenous beasts in previous shows, Cosmos took a new stance and portrayed them as generally gentle beings corrupted by a being known as the Chaos Header. Corrupted monsters were often identified with a "chaos" prefix to their name and could be healed through one of Cosmos' healing rays. Team EYES would then transport the healed monsters to a conservation area. Tsuburaya hoped that the series would also portray an image of wildlife protection in addition to peace. This new stance to fighting monsters brought criticism from long-standing fans of the franchise, but was lauded by parents and teachers at the time. Ultraman Cosmos aired through a total of five cours in Japan equaling out to 65 episodes, making it the longest running Ultraman series to date. Tsuburaya also attempted a tighter budget after having gone over budget on the three previous shows, leading to the reuse of various locations and shots. A new Ultraman series was in the design stages at the time of Cosmos' final episode and was intended to air in this slot. Due the time slot occupied by Cosmos and the three previous Ultraman series having become a coveted prime time slot in Japan, it was followed by Mobile Suit Gundam SEED, which lead to a partnership between Sony Music of Japan and MBS. The next series, Ultraman Nexus was thus aired at a different time, leaving the Ultra Series without a stable airtime as a result Plot The series featured many firsts for the franchise, including the start of the story in a movie rather than the series proper. Ultraman Cosmos: The First Contact was the prequel to the series and took place ten years before episode 1. In it, 9-year-old Musashi Haruno encoutners the being of light, Ultraman Cosmos and befriends him as the two confront a threat to Earth. Ten years later, Musashi, now 19 and a member of Team EYES, once again encounters the being of light from his childhood. The dark being Chaos Header has appeared and is corrupting the monsters of Earth, making them become ravenous and violent creatures that threaten humanity. Through Musashi's will to see the beasts and humans live in peace, Cosmos grants him a new power that will allow him to heal the corrupted creatures. Team EYES Team Elite Young ExpertS, also known as Team EYES, is the science investigation team of the series. The aim of the operation is not to destroy monsters, but rather to find a place where they can live peacefully on earth. Once a monster is healed by Cosmos, members will transport it to a conservation area where they may live peacefully without the threat of humans or the Chaos Header. Musashi Haruno A 19-year-old pilot candidate part of the SRC Space Development Center. Musashi first encountered Ultraman Cosmos as a child and formed a bond with him that would return to aid him as an adult. He confronts a monster corrupted by the Chaos Header's Virus of Light (光のウィルス''Hikari no Uirusu''?) and is allowed to join Team EYES as a result of his brave actions. Musashi faces a dilemma later on in the series when he realizes that the Chaos Header is not simply a virus, but a living creature that he must destroy. Harumitsu Hiura Hiura is the 33-year-old captain of Team EYES and one of the founding members of the SRC research project. He is affectionately called "cap" by his teammates and was the reason Musashi was allowed to team EYES. Though essentially a gentleman, Hiura has a wild side that comes out when he finds himself in battle. Mizuki Shinbou The vice-captain of Team EYES, 28-years-old. Mizuki is one of the original defense instructors and joined Team EYES after sympathizing with their policies and ideals. While she is generally reserved, she often takes the lead in battle and guides her team through dangerous situations with great care and experience. Keisuke Fubuki A 23-year-old former police officer and the rookie member of EYES before Musashi. He has a cool, yet slightly aggressive personality that SRC initially did not want on their Team EYES project. He often comes into conflict with other members on how to deal with the corrupted monsters, especially butting heads with Musashi many times. The two form a deep friendship throughout the series as Fubuki comes to understand Musashi and his feelings towards life. Though Fubuki is strong, he was a sick child who was unable to defend those closest to him, this lead to him wanting to become strong to protect others, an ideal which was eventually washed away by a need to simply be strong. In Ultraman Cosmos VS Ultraman Justice: The Final Battle. the final entry into the series taking place three years after the final episode, Fubuki has become the captain of a new batch of Team EYES members and fights with the ideals of Musashi in mind. Koji Doigaki Koji is the 25-year-old mechanic of Team EYES and seen as the most naive member of the team. He hails from Kochi prefecture, his teammates often think of him as a country boy because of this. He was called a genius scientist at a young age and was watched closely by the SRC project. Koji joined the team so he could escape his father, a man who he shares an uneasy relationship with. Ayano Morimoto A 19-year-old member of the team and the youngest member, younger than Musashi by 10 months. Ayano is very spirited and often times spoiled due to her upbringing. She has a habit of falling in love with handsome men and doesn't concern herself with femininity. She was initially very cold towards Musashi, unable to accept that her junior on the team was actually older than she was and often referred to him as "Member Musashi" throughout most of the series. The two seem to form a close bond as the series plays out, Ayano eventually on a first-name basis with Muashi by the end of the show. Ultraman Cosmos The being of light that comes from space in the series and hopes to establish peace in the universe. He sparks a friendship with the young Musashi that will be a lifelong bond between the two. After defeating the threat in First Contact, Cosmos returns to space and is not seen again for ten years, in which time much has changed on earth. Musashi becomes Cosmos by using the Cosmos Plaque (コスモプラック''Kosumosu Purakku''?) and shouting "Cosmos!". Cosmos' default form is the blue Luna Mode (ルナモード''runa moodo''?) used to heal monsters under the influence of Chaos Header's virus. The red Corona Mode (コロナモード''Korona Moodo''?) is the mode that Cosmos uses when he must kill a monster. In addition to these Cosmos also has Eclipse Mode (エクリプスモード''Ekuripusu Moodo''?), a special mode that can only be sustained for one minute at a time and the golden Miracluna Mode (ミラクルナモード''Mirakuruna Moodo''?) which appears in the final episode and serves as an upgrade to Luna Mode. Episodes #Reunion With Light (光との再会''Hikari to no Saikai''?) #Shadow of the Chaos Header (カオスヘッダーの影''Kaosu Heddā no Kage''?) #Fly! Musashi (飛べ! ムサシ''Tobe! Musashi''?) #Chaos Robot (落ちてきたロボット''Ochitekita Robotto''?) #Revenge of the Fireflies (蛍の復讐''Hotaru no Fukushū''?) #Monster Fishing (怪獣一本釣り''Kaijū Ipponzuri''?) #Present from the Sky (空からのプレゼント''Sora kara no Purezento''?) #Sleeping Maiden (乙女の眠り''Otome no Nemuri''?) #Friends of the Forest (森の友だち''Mori no Tomodachi''?) #The Bronze Devil (青銅の魔神''Seidō no Majin''?) #Move! Monster (動け! 怪獣''Ugoke! Kaijū''?) #The Girl and Waroga (生命の輝き''Seimei no Kagayaki''?) #Daughter of Time: Part 1 (時の娘（前編）''Toki no Musume (Zenpen)?) #Daughter of Time: Part 2 (時の娘（後編）''Toki no Musume (Kōhen)?) #Fubuki's Unawaken (深海の死闘''Shinkai no Shitō''?) #The Chaos Whale (飛ぶクジラ''Tobu Kujira''?) #The Different Dimensional Trap (異次元の罠 Ijigen no Wana?) #The Legend of Mt. Nibito (二人山伝説''Nibitoyama Densetsu''?) #Star Lover (星の恋人''Hoshi no Koibito''?) #Musashi's Sky (ムサシの空''Musashi no Sora''?) #The battle with Juran: Part 1 (テックブースター出動せよ（前編）''Tekku Būsutā Shutsudō seyo (Zenpen)?) #The battle with Juran: Part 2 (テックブースター出動せよ（後編）''Tekku Būsutā Shutsudō seyo (Kōhen)?) #Luna v.s. Luna (ルナ対ルナ''Runa Tai Runa''?) #Warm Memories (ぬくもりの記憶''Nukumori no Kioku''?) #Alien Girl (異星の少女（ひと）''Isei no Hito''?) #The Power to Defeat the Chaos (カオスを倒す力''Kaosu o Taosu Chikara''?) #A Space Monster is Born on Earth (地球生まれの宇宙怪獣''Chikyū Umare no Uchū Kaijū''?) #Strength and Power (強さと力''Tsuyosa to Chikara''?) #Dreaming Courage (夢みる勇気''Yumemiru Yūki''?) #Eclipse (エクリプス''Ekuripusu''?) #Rescue Gon (ゴンを救え''Gon o Sukue''?) #The Nightmare Experiment (悪夢の実験''Akumu no Jikken''?) #Monster Hunter (怪獣狙撃手（ハンター）''Kaijū Hantā''?) #Wrath of the Sea God (海神の怒り''Kaijin no Ikari''?) #The Magic Stone (魔法の石''Mahō no Ishi''?) #The Mountain of Yōkai (妖怪の山''Yōkai no Yama''?) #Fubuki Retires?! (フブキ退任?! Fubuki Tainin?!?) #Alien Old Man (オヤジ星人''Oyaji Seijin''?) #Corona VS Corona (邪悪の光''Jaaku no Hikari''?) #Fight!Chaos Ultraman VS Ultraman Cosmos (邪悪の巨人''Jaaku no Kyojin''?) #The Green Fugitive (緑の逃亡者''Midori no Tōbōsha''?) #Friend (ともだち''Tomodachi''?) #Puppet Monster (操り怪獣''Ayatsuri Kaijū''?) #Ghighi vs Gon (ギギVSゴン''Gigi Tai Gon''?) #The Legend of the Amusement Park Legend (遊園地伝説''Yūenchi Densetsu''?) #The Miraculous Flower (奇跡の花''Kiseki no Hana''?) #Sorceress of the Sky (空の魔女''Sora no Majo''?) #Chaos Waroga's Reborn (ワロガ逆襲''Waroga Gyakushū''?) #Snow of Space (宇宙の雪''Uchū no Yuki''?) #Monster Smuggling!? (怪獣密輸!? Kaijū Mitsuyu!??) #Enemy of Chaos (カオスの敵''Kaosu no Teki''?) #Transformation Impossible!? (変身不能!? Henshin Funō!??) #Future Monster (未来怪獣''Mirai Kaijū''?) #Human Transporter (人間転送機''Ningen Tensōki''?) #Final Test (最終テスト''Saishū Tesuto''?) #Kappa Village (かっぱの里''Kappa no Sato''?) #Door of Snow (雪の扉''Yuki no Tobira''?) #The Sky of Revenge (復讐の空''Fukushū no Sora''?) #The Resurrection of Chaos Ultraman (最大の侵略''Saidai no Shinryaku''?) #Chaos War (カオス大戦''Kaosu Taisen''?) #Forbidden Weapon (禁断の兵器''Kindan no Heiki''?) #Cry of the Earth (地球の悲鳴''Chikyū no Himei''?) #Chaos's Violent Attack (カオス激襲''Kaosu Gekishū''?) #Deathmatch Against Chaos header on the moon (月面の決戦''Getsumen no Kessen''?) #True Hero (真の勇者''Shin no Yūsha''?) Summary Episodes #Special Summary 1: Cosmos's Greatest Crisis (特別総集編1 コスモス最大の危機''Tokubetsu Sōshūhen Ichi: Kosumosu Saidai no Kiki''?) #Special Summary 2: Cosmos's Last Fight (特別総集編2 コスモス最後の戦い''Tokubetsu Sōshūhen Ni: Kosumosu Saigo no Tatakai''?) Broadcast Suspension Lead actor Taiyou Sugiura was arrested in connection to an assault and extortion case in June 2002 after the airing of the 49th episode, the series was immediately pulled off the air as a result. The claims against Sugiura were eventually dismissed due to a lack of evidence and the series returned to the airwaves. While the show was off the air, Tsuburaya aired filler material because the following program had not yet created the necessary amount of episodes to go to air. These programs aired in the six week span that Cosmos was off the air. Ultraman M78 Theater: Love and Peace ( ウルトラマンM78劇場 Love & Peace Urutoraman M78 Gekijou Love and Peace?) aired over two weeks, this was then followed by two digest episodes of Cosmos, the second which featured scenes from episodes that had yet to air, and finally the first two episodes of Ultraman Neos aired before Cosmos returned. The show was announced to run for 65 episodes at its initial press conference announcement, this would have been six seasons of 13 weeks. Because the show was suspended in the final weeks of the fifth season, Tsuburaya was forced to pull five episodes from the rotation to finish the series by the sixth 13 episode block. As such, Ultraman Cosmos aired 60 of its 65 episodes, episodes 50, 52, 54, 56, and 58 were seen as not being absolutely necessary to the story and not aired, these episodes were later released in order during the show's DVD release. Taiyou Sugiura appeared before the return of the show with the 51st episode, saying "Thank you for cheering on Cosmos and Musashi during this difficult time. I am happy to be on screen in front of everyone once again and hope everyone continues to cheer for us in the final fight against Chaos Header." Cast *Musashi Haruno: Taiyou Sugiura *Musashi (Child): Kounosuke Tokai *Captain Harumitsu Hiura: Daisuke Shima *Deputy Captain Shinobu Mizuki: Kaori Sakagami *Keisuke Fubuki: Hidekazu Ichinose *Koji Doigaki: Koichi Sudo *Ayano Morimoto: Mayuka Suzuki *Ultraman Cosmos (Voice): Hiroyuki Sato *Chaos Header, Chaos Ultraman (Voice): ??? *Julie (film only): Kazue Fukiishi Suit Actors Ultraman Cosmos: Hiroyuki Okano, Yasuhiro Mashita Songs ;Opening theme *'"Spirit"' **Lyrics: Goro Matsui **Composition: KATSUMI **Arrangement: Takao Konishi **Artist: Project DMM ;Ending themes *'"Ultraman Cosmos ~ You Can Be Something"' (ウルトラマンコスモス～君にできるなにか''Urutoraman Kosumosu ~ Kimi ni Dekiru Nanika''?) **Lyrics: Goro Matsui **Composition: Kisaburo Suzuki **Arrangement: Seiichi Kyoda **Artist: Project DMM *'"The Heart's Bond"' (心の絆''Kokoro no Kizuna''?) **Lyrics, Composition: KATSUMI **Arrangement: Kazuya Daimon **Artist: Project DMM